


21st Century Mistress

by e_mors



Series: Make It Good [13]
Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_mors/pseuds/e_mors
Summary: Timmy thinks he would wait patiently for Armie to sort things out, but turns out he just can't catch a break.





	21st Century Mistress

When he walks through London, admiring the old architecture, he thinks about what Pauline said to him the other day. She said he’s having a nineteenth century affair. She was joking, of course, but it hit too close to home. He hates being the mistress.

But the time in London is doing him good. There’s a lot to do work wise and on top of that he manages to catch some shows, enjoy himself a little. He even succeeds in not thinking about Armie all the time.

The days are generally easy, but the nights are worse. It’s impossible not to think of him while being in bed. As soon as he closes his eyes he sees Armie hovering over, panting, thrusting into him. He still remembers this uncanny mix of pain and pleasure, when he had him inside of his body. It’s really difficult to snap out of this particular memory, but the night is usually also the time when Armie texts him, so he’s ironically saved by the very person causing these thoughts in the first place.

The texts aren’t too informative, so he assumes things are not going well with Elizabeth.

He doesn’t ask, though. He tries to give Armie time to work it out but most of all, he’s afraid of the answer.

When Armie calls him one night, he jumps in his hotel bed.

„Armie?”

„Tim, hey.”

„Is everything all right?”

There’s silence and Tim scolds himself for asking the stupidest question.

„Um.. I wanted.. I just wanted to hear your voice.” Armie’s voice is shaky, breaking by the end of the sentence.

„Armie? Talk to me, please.”

„I miss you, T.” Tim isn’t sure but it sounds like Armie’s crying. He’s really worried, so he asks:

„How are things there, Armie? Is there anything I can do?”

„I don’t know.” he sighs but it sounds shallow and trembly. „You could tell me..” he pauses.

„Tell you what? I can tell you anything, you know that.” Tim is getting really anxious.

„Tell me that you miss me too.” he sounds so small and broken.

„Armie. I miss you too.” Tim says firmly. It’s true.

„Tell me that you love me.” Armie pleads quietly.

Tim’s heart sinks. It has to be worse than he thought.

„I love you.” he confirms and tries one more time „Tell me, what’s going on there?”

„It’s.. Fuck. She’s using the kids, Tim. She doesn’t want to let me go. She says it will ruin her brand, if you can believe that.”

„Can she do that? I mean, can’t you divorce her anyway?”

„Listen, I don’t want to talk about this over the phone, it’s complicated, I’m lawyering up. It’s just that..” he stops himself for a second, but continues: „I need you.”

Tim sighs heavily. He tries to squash the anger building up in his chest, as he simultaneously tries not to give in to the panic. Above all else, he cannot let this ruin his career, mess with his acting. Especially now, when he’s having his moment. Is there a chance for him to go through this without fucking up his life altogether?

Armie catches on the pause: „I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be fine, you got work to do, I’m going to New Orleans soon anyway. I just miss you, that’s all. This week feels like a year.”

„I miss you too.” Tim knows that Armie wants to hear it, so he gives it to him, but it’s not as heartfelt as it should be.

„I think about you all the time, Tim. You have to know that. All the time.” his voice sounds a little calmer now, a little stronger.

„I know.” _I made sure of it_ , he thinks to himself. He can still hear Armie screaming his name when coming inside of him. He can recall the exact melody of every single breathless _I love you_ Armie repeated over and over again afterwards. He can still see how Armie melted in front of his eyes. And he remembers how it scared him, just for a split second.

„Tim. Can you.. Could you come?” Armie beseeches almost inaudibly.

_Fuck._

„Of course.”

 

As he walks to Armie’s hotel room in New Orleans, he wonders if he should have booked himself a room too. As soon as the door opens after his knock, he immediately knows the right answer to this question.

„Elizabeth?”

She smiles coldly.

„Surprised to see me in my husband’s hotel room?”

„Where’s Armie?” He stands still, not walking in.

„Come in, please.” she invites him with an exaggerated gesture.

„He’s with his children. At the park.” she stresses the word _children_ and it makes his blood boil in an instant.

„What the fuck is this?” He wonders how she set this up.

„I thought we should talk. So I kindly asked my husband for an hour with you alone.”

He doesn’t believe a word she says, but it doesn’t matter. He’s already fairly agitated he’s being cornered like this, but her attitude makes it easier for him. It riles him up into full blown anger.

He looks at her with a slight smirk on his face, waiting. It sets her off a little.

„Well?” she starts „While jumping into your little endeavour, have you considered that he has a wife and children?”

She sits by the table and points him the chair opposite her but he stays standing.

„Elizabeth. I understand you are angry. And hurt. You have every right to be.”

There is no warmth in his voice but when he says the word _hurt_ , her facade drops a little and sadness shows on her face. As he watches her composing herself again, he steps closer and puts his hand on top of hers, intending to try a softer approach.

„Elizabeth. I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you or the kids, you know I love them. Armie never wanted you to suffer, either. It’s not something we planned, you must know that.” he squeezes her hand and continues: „It just happened to us. And we tried to fight it, we really did.”

She looks at him but her eyes are blank, like she’s not really seeing him.

„I am able to forgive him. And you. It happens, people slip. But it cannot happen again.”

She stands up, and it forces him to step back.

„So I wanted to ask you in person to never see him again. Ever.”

It’s not a request, really.

„He needed to get you out of his system, he needed to try…” she points vaguely in his direction „..this. He told me you fucked once. I can forgive once. But it needs to stay this way. So you cannot see each other again. Do you understand me?”

He sees through her strategy now and he's not going to let her disrespect him anymore.

„Elizabeth. You’re forgetting that I know you read the letter.” he pauses to give her a chance to react. She doesn’t.

„So you know that it’s not about sex. Armie loves me. I know it’s very hurtful and unfair to you but please don’t act like you are the first couple to get a divorce.” he says calmly, with a smile that’s not apologetic.

She laughs an awful, fake laugh.

„Oh, so you've planned our divorce already?”

Before she tries to say something more, he buts in:

„Where is he? Don’t you think we should have this conversation together?”

She visibly gathers herself and says:

„Timmy, Timmy, Timmy… Oh, naive, sweet little Timmy.” she smiles and shoots her last bullet „You thought you were special, didn’t you? You thought you were his first… indiscretion.”

He doesn’t know what to say, he feels sorry for her.

„There will be no divorce, sweetie. Just like there was no divorce the last time. And you should go, maybe you’ll be able to catch a flight back.” she turns her back on him.

He walks away without another word.

As soon as he’s in the hotel lobby, he calls Armie.

„What the fuck, Armie?” he tries not to yell.

„I’m so sorry, Tim, so sorry. I…”

Tim interrupts him harshly. He doesn't want to wait and see what exactly he is sorry for, because there is a whole list of it at this point.

„Armie, listen to me, and listen carefully. This is the last time I’m being dragged into this shit. This is your fucking marriage. Figure it out, do whatever you have to, I don’t fucking care. I’m done being treated like this. You hear me?”

„Wait, what?” Armie sounds confused.

„I’m not seeing you until you fix it. I’m starting to shoot soon anyway, so you have plenty of time. Until then, I’m fucking done.”

He hangs up and calls the airport to book himself a ticket to Los Angeles. Coachella is about to start and he’s planning on having some twenty first century blast for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> So - what do you think, guys? Team Timmy, where you at? :)


End file.
